<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterlife by shadkit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780194">Afterlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit'>shadkit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Goku go through being dead for 7 years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Reality Check</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>Yesterday I told my friends goodbye, and later today I was going to face my family. I was becoming nervous but I had to put on a smile for them. The moment I sensed King Kai coming I put on my best smile. When I saw my little man cry all I wanted to do was hold him. The fact he blames himself was also heartbreaking. “No, Gohan. It’ll never be your fault. If anyone is to blame is me. Calm down, my perfect little guy.” When he finally calms down, I braced myself for the news. “Daddy is so proud of you. Always remember that. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He had a big smile as he nodded. After taking a moment we finally told him. We told him how he’s going to be a big brother. The look of shock and hurt were painful to see. Then he looked at me angrily as he cried. “You knee and you choose to stay away! WHY? DADDY!” He broke down and I tried to continue looking at him in the eyes. I felt awful at how this came to be. I do wish I was there to hold him. Yo hold both of them. “I don’t want to be a big brother! I WANT YOU, DADDY!”</p><p> </p><p>My broken son. It pains me to do this. But how else was I supposed to keep you all safe? I hope one day he sees I’m doing this out of love. “I know right now it hurts, kiddo, but it’ll be ok.” I don’t know if I said that for him or myself. “I’m really going to miss you and your mom, and even your sibling.” He then hugged Chichi and placed a hand over her stomach. I wish I could do the same. After me and Chichi mouthed an ‘I love you’ all connection was gone. Now I’m left just standing there, staring into space.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. My chest was tight; even my hands felt numb. Not to mention how my vision was a blur and my mouth was dry. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it. I just said goodbye. I said goodbye to my beloved Chichi, who I promised to forever be by her side. I said goodbye to my son, who I won’t be around to see him follow his dream. I said goodbye to my unborn child that I... that I... Oh, Kami! What have I done?</p><p> </p><p>I won’t be alive to see them be born. Or hold them. Hear them say daddy. Watch Gohan play with them. Watch them crawl for the first time. Give them sweets before bed, after Chichi said no. I’ll miss everything. Kami, what have I done?</p><p> </p><p>I won’t be alive to hold Chichi. Won’t be able to play with Gohan. Won’t be able to get Chichi to say yes, after telling our kids no. Won’t be able to watch Gohan become a man. I want them happy and safe, but I wish I was also there.</p><p> </p><p>I would do everything for them. And that’s what I just did. I’m staying away, for them. That’s when my vision cleared, and I was sitting down. When did that happen? “Oh, good. You’re back.” When did I leave? “As I was trying to say. There’s a place where dead fighters go. Want to go?” I just looked at him. What was I supposed to say? I just said goodbye to my family. “You don’t have to decide now. When you’re ready let me know.” Again, I just blinked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Certain Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goku.” I heard my name, but I had no strength to open my eyes. In all reality my whole body was numb. “Goku!” Whoever was saying my name sounded mad. Maybe it’s Chichi trying to wake me up. That just has to be it. I finally open my eyes and I was just disappointed. The sky is that ugly color. I looked to my right and I saw something move.</p><p>“Chichi?” My vision cleared for a moment and it wasn’t her. The crushing feeling returned to my chest and I closed my eyes again. If I can’t see Chichi than why open my eyes. But with my eyes close all I see is a broken Gohan. My little boy, daddy wishes he could hold you. Did I fail you again? Or did I save you? If only I was able to get stronger. You would have never gone through all you went through.</p><p>So I did fail. I failed all of you when I couldn't save my son from my so-called brother. Memories of that day came back. I could still hear Gohan crying for me. I suddenly felt something coming at my side. I quickly got up and punched whatever was there. I blinked a few times and saw King Kai holding his face. Shit. "Why you hit me?" I tried to apologize. "Don't. But it's been a week, Goku. Are you ok?" I told him I was fine. "Says the one who hasn't moved from that spot for a week, after telling those people bye."</p><p>I felt my anger rise. “Those people were my family!” King Kai started to back away. My family. So, it’s been a week since I... I laid back down and closed my eyes. It took King Kia another week to get me to walk Snake Way. As we walked, he kept talking. But I didn't hear him. I did the right thing. Everything around me felt so surreal. I did the right thing. Well, that's what I keep telling myself. My family will be safe without me. They'll be happy. Safe… What if they're not? What if…</p><p>I grabbed King Kai as a deep panic set in. "Is there any way to check on my family? I want to know if they're ok." There just has to be a way. He told me no, and I just fell to my knees. What if my family is in danger while I'm not there? I failed them! I KEEP FAILING THEM! That sharp pain in my chest returned.</p><p>“Goku, are you crying?” I looked up to King Kai with blur vision. I just shook my head. No way was I crying. I painfully stood back up and slowly started walking again. My family. My wife. My Gohan. The baby I won't be able to hold until they're dead. The pain in my chest just grew, as panic set in again. My family! For a split moment, I thought about how King Yemma could be able to tell me how my precious family is doing. Without a second thought, I started running. I needed to know. I desperately needed to know. I just have to know that they’re all ok. Suddenly I bumped into something. What was that? When my blurry vision cleared it was King Kai. “Whatever you’re thinking won’t work. You’re officially dead. The rules of the dead are now applied to you.”</p><p>"NO!" My anger rose as I growl while standing back up. Every word I spoke I tried to hold back my anger. "Move." He looked taken aback as I stepped closer. I was even grinding my teeth as I felt myself on edge. "Move." He shook his head and stood strong before me. My anger kept raising. Does he not understand how I'm giving him a fair warning? "I. Said. Move." He still didn't move and I felt my whole body twitching. "I tell you out of respect. MOVE!" It started to feel as if I was on fire. He held a defeated frown. Instead of moving, he grabbed my arm. I didn't even get a chance to pull away until we were in front of King Yemma.</p><p>“No, Goku. I can’t do that.” I was on my knees and was even willing to beg. He slammed his book down, shaking the place. I looked up to him, as I felt wetness running down my face. “You ask again, I’ll send you to hell!”</p><p>Hell. Hell! I felt my anger return and I jumped off King Yemma's desk. I heard my name being called but I didn't care. I made it a good part onto snake way before jumping off. Those bastards better be there! When I landed, I was just in front of that red lake. Now, where will I find them? Just then I spotted one of them and quickly got over to him. "Hey, Goz."</p><p>He turned around and gave me a friendly greeting. But I was in no mood for friendly chitchat, and it seemed he noticed how he stepped back. I asked if he could help me find where two souls were located. “Are they human?” I told him that one was, and the other was his creation. “What are their names?”</p><p>I tighten my fist as I stated the names. "Dr. Gero and Cell." Just saying that left a disgusting taste in my mouth. My jaw tightens as he asked why I wanted to know. I just snapped. I pulled him down by the collar. My anger was just spilling over as I spoke every word. "Where. Are. They?" Before he could answer, I was pulled off him. When I looked to the defender, it was King Kai. "LET ME GO!"</p><p>“That won’t change anything, Goku.” I felt that weight again, as I screamed for him to let me go. With every word my voice cracked, my vision blurred, and a strange wetness poured from my eyes.</p><p>"But it's all their fault!" Suddenly everything went dark. When the fog cleared, I slowly notice that I was back on Snake Way. I looked up and there was King Kai. My eyes hurt and it was very difficult to breathe. He then suddenly hugged me and I lost it. I hugged him as I just broke down. “It’s all my fault.” He tried telling me it wasn’t. “It’s all my fault that I no longer will be with them.” I hugged him tighter. “I miss them so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another week, King kai finally convinced me to visit the planet where all great fighters go after death. When we got there, I met someone else from the earth. Some of King Kai's other students welcomed me with open arms, but it was hard to smile through it all. Then King Kai suggested a welcoming fighting match. Something that would be fun and a way to get to know each other.</p><p>Me and that earthling, Olibu, was first up. I wasn't really in the mood for a fight; it didn't feel right to say no either. As the match began, I tried to hold back as much as possible. It felt like I was just going through the motions, and my heart wasn't in it. What proposes was there even to fight? At that thought, I dropped my guard and was hit with a punched to the face. I didn't even care. Then I felt an uppercut to my ribs. "What's the matter? I thought you were a challenge. But I guess not."</p><p>I looked at the person in front of me, and they were just blurry. I tried to blink a few times, and I saw someone that enraged me. I felt anger rushing through my veins as I punched his face. But his smug look stood as it mocked me, reminding me how I was no longer alive. He mocked how I'll never be able to see my family ever again. That threw me into an uncontrollable thirst to destroy him. I let out a rageful roar as I bombarded him with attack after attack. I wasn't going to stop, not until I wiped his smug face from all existence.</p><p>"CELL!" I was powering up a massive Kamehameha when I heard my name. But I didn't care. I was going to destroy him. This was my chance to just wipe his off from the plane of all existence. I kept hearing my name. "SHUT UP!" Just before I unleash the blast I was knocked out.</p><p>When I woke, I was confused. Wasn't I fighting Cell? I looked around me, and it seemed that a huge battle had taken place. What happened here? I tried to stand up, but I felt weak. So, I just stood down. Soon I heard my name, and I looked for the source. It was King Kai as he walked over to me. When he was close, I could tell he looked concerned. Before I could ask what happened, he shook his head. "Do you not remember what happened?"</p><p>I looked at the grass between my legs as I answered him. "No." I looked back at him, and his look of concern grew. "Why? What happened?"</p><p>"You were about to destroy the planet." I was in complete shock and looked away from him. How was it even possible that I was going to do such a thing. I felt so ashamed with myself. What had come over me? "It's alright, Goku."</p><p>I looked up to him. "How is it alright? I don't even know what I was doing?" I felt a heavy weight pushing down on my shoulders and my chest feeling compressed. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. And then I just blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>